Erina Mariko/Relationships
Lover Kai Kuroshi - Erina first met Kai in Darkwood Forest under an alias. He took care of her because she was wounded and they met again years later inside the clan where she revealed her real name to him. When Erina found out Kai was the person of prophecy, she felt reluctant because her fate was to marry him and conflicted because she knew he was the one who reincarnated with her. They got separated the night before the Kai who was possessed at the time by a demon slaughtered the clan. When they met again six years later, Kai was under the alias of 'Kenji'. At first, Erina wanted to be friends with him again but when Kai saved her from her father who was also possessed by a demon, she fell for him and they became lovers. She actively tries to get into a physical relationship with Kai but due to her lack of experience always ends up comedically. Family Eimi Mariko - Erina's late mother. Although Erina feels sad about the death of her mother, it had little effect on her as Erina had only been with her for a short time. Hyosuke Mariko - Erina's father. Their relationship was that of a perfect father and daughter but when Hyosuke became possessed, it became an abusive relationship. Erina was forced to train magic at a very young age and read a grimoire that although made her stronger had the side effect of reducing her lifespan making her originally black hair silver and manifest a magic eye. After he was freed from the demon, Erina ignored him as she didn't know how to face him. Yoshino Mariko - Erina's older brother. He was influenced by the demon inside Hyosuke and most likely also abuses Erina much like Hyosuke does. After he had been freed, Erina ignored him for the same reason as Hyosuke's. Their relationship before the demon came is unknown. Friends Akane Kuroshi - Akane is one of Erina's childhood friends along with Yoko and Kai. They first met in the clan because Erina wanted to meet Kai's family and thank them personally. During the years that Kai was away, their relationship became that of best friends as well. After her death, Erina regretted not being able to save her but doesn't let it show to the others. Amelia Tepes - Amelia is Kai's other lover whom Erina met after she was saved from Hyosuke. At first, Erina felt anger for Amelia and helplessness because she became Kai's lover first. She gradually began to accept Amelia's existence as Kai's lover and in the end, has a great relationship with her as they promised to get married to Kai together. Yoko Kuroshi - Yoko is one of Erina's childhood friends along with Akane and Kai. Like Akane, Erina and Yoko also met for the same reason and their relationship also turned into that of best friends when Kai was away. After the clan's destruction, Yoko wanted to cut off all ties with Erina much to the latter's dismay and sorrow. After Erina was saved and Yoko accepted Kai's existence, she also renewed her friendship with Erina though not as close as in the past. Erina is open about Yoko liking Kai and is one of the few that Erina has accepted to marry Kai. Others Goddess of Frost - Erina's master. She taught Erina how to manipulate Eternal Frost and gave her a white dress in preparation for her wedding to Kai, the Goddess of Frost's grandson.